yugioh_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nutterbutter12/Yu-gi-oh:EVOLUTION EP 4 The oricalcos troops are duel monsters
After telling everyone at the HQ aabout his duel with sam and getting slifer Davis sat down as the lights in the HQ turned off and the seal of oricalcos appeared on the big screen tv.Suddenly a man in a dark cloak appeared in front of the seal.When he looked up he revealed a skull face that broke into a smile and laughed." I see my appearence has scared you all but I am Sun and Moons master call me Skull".I came to tell you that 3 more oricalcos troops are in your building they will duel you all for your souls refusal to duel and I activate a bomb in your basement that will destroy the building...but not yours it is in a hidden building in the city.now will you all duel your opponents I have chosen or kill a building of people."Said the tyrant Skull." We will duel" Said David Jarek and Jason at once.Suddenly the lights turned on and the tv returned to normal as everyone turned around they found an aweful suprise.They saw a dark magician dark ruler ha des and witch of black rose all standing their wearing duel disks held up for battle. After walking down to the collisium in the HQ they deciden that David and Dark magician will duel first." I will go first" said dark magician drawing a card." I activte double summon I normal summon skilled white magician and skilled dark magician and activate toon table of contents for another toon table of contents and use that one for my last toon table of contents and use that to get blue eyes toon dragon.I ribute my monsters with their effects for dark magician and a buster blader then I activate polymirisation to fuse them for dark paladin then I activate field negate so the next field spell I use will have no effects until I end my turn.I activate the seal of orichsalcos and due to having no effectthis turn dark paladin is safe from harm I end my turn."" I draw" Said David eyeing at his 3400 beatstick " I summon lord of d in attack mode ATK 1200 I ythen activate flute of summoning dragon to summon white knight dragon and blue eyes white dragon I overlay my dragon for Sun dragon overlord of heliopolis set one card and end my turn". Said david thinking of how to destroy dark paladin without a cost of monsters." I draw and activate trade in discarding toon dragon and I get to draw two cards I activate monster reborn to revive buster blader and the a de-xyz on sun dragon overlord sending it to the grave but you get back th xyz materials on your field then dark paladins attack is 5400 and buster blades is 4100 time to end this game.Dark paladin attack lord of d for game!" said a proud dark magician." activate the trap card chain of pain its effect lets me destroy your monsters and you take damage equal to half their current attack and defense meanin you lose." Calmley stated David as Dark magician exploded. Now Darek and witch of black rose will duel." You can go first if you want." polieteley said witch of black rose." Ok I draw and activate jurassic world and normal summon rescue rabbit."said jarek. Category:Blog posts